


The Wish

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A MOVING PORNY PICTURE IS INSIDE, Beware, Established Relationship, M/M, NC 17 GIF INSIDE!!!, PWP, Smut, also, but no sex, kinky stuff too, porny porn, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek Hale sucks.</p>
<p>Big time.</p>
<p>The not so hidden pun in this one would be funny to Stiles if he wouldn’t have been so pissed.<br/>It’s Valentine’s Day, Stiles has a gorgeous werewolf- boyfriend and everything should be peachy – except said boyfriend still refuses to have sex with Stiles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish

**Author's Note:**

> For my wonderful [Mar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm) ♥
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine!
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr too.  
> Comments and Kudos are very apprechiated *u*  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. Link to the image [here](http://sexcitedlyaroused.tumblr.com/post/76476785386)!

Derek Hale sucks.

Big time.

The not so hidden pun in this one would be funny to Stiles if he wouldn’t have been so pissed.  
It’s Valentine’s Day, Stiles has a gorgeous werewolf- boyfriend and everything should be peachy – except said boyfriend still refuses to have sex with Stiles.

“Not until you’re legal, Stiles. Your father is the sheriff, Stiles. I’m not risking it, Stiles. You’ll understand when you’re older, Stiles.” He mutters under his breath as he makes his way to Derek’s apartment.

He’s got a new one now; one with big windows and actual furniture, a bath tub and a portiere. Like a normal person. Stiles is so fucking proud!

No, he’s mad.

“Focus, Stiles!” He reminds himself and knocks on Derek’s door. The text he got earlier had said that Derek’s got a surprise for him and that he should come over if he had time. As if Stiles had other plans on fucking Valentine’s Day; other than getting _finally_ fucked.

He wants it so _bad_ , he spends his nights wide awake and jerking off, shoving his own fingers up his ass, thinking about Derek’s dick - which he hasn’t even seen yet by the way - thinking about all the things Derek could do to him and the other way around. There are so many things he wants to try he’s already lost count. (Just kidding, he hasn’t. He has a list. Duh.)

The door swings open and there he is, Derek fucking Hale, werewolf boyfriend extraordinaire. Who refuses to touch Stiles before his 18th birthday. What makes him a bad wolf in Stiles’ book.

But the way the looks at Stiles right now, a little shy from under his lashes, a soft smile on those perfect lips and a “hi” so soft Stiles almost doesn’t catch it – all of this makes his heart jump and clench at the same time. So he _really_ can’t stop the smile forming on his own lips, big and bright and brilliant.

“It’s almost like you missed me, babe”, Stiles quips as he walks past Derek into the spacious hall. Then his world spins for a second and he finds himself with his back against the now closed door, Derek right in his space with those lips Stiles’ keeps having wet dreams about hovering _right_ over Stiles’ own and it takes his breath away once more.

He’ll probably never get used to the supernatural beauty that is so natural to Derek himself and he loves seeing his boyfriend’s cheeks color in a delicate shade of red only by whispering a single word at him.

Their kiss is light and sweet, barely there at all; and yet it makes Stiles’ breath hitch and his heart skip a beat like it’s their first. Derek’s fingertips brush along the length of Stiles’ throat, tracing a path his moles have set; so softly and carefully as if Stiles could break any moment and the boy actually forgets that he’s mad at Derek.

Let’s be real here, there’s not a single person in this world that could stay mad when a man like Derek Hale is pressed up against your body so closely one couldn’t fit a sheet of paper between the two of you; when fingers so tender like Derek’s would caress your face and his eyes would make you feel like you’re the only single thing in the world that matters at this particular moment.

Not. A. Single. One.

But then Derek changes their kiss and turns it into a filthy one. It’s still slow, too slow; it makes Stiles want to crawl out of his skin, makes him want to pin Derek down and just _take_.

But he won’t.

He won’t because it will be so much sweeter this way, anticipation building and building – until neither of them can take it anymore. It would become frenetic on Stiles’ side in no time, but Derek is there to stop him, to slow him down and catch him when he feels like he’s falling.

Derek’s hands are caressing, but strong; guiding Stiles in exactly that position he wants to have him without neglecting Stiles’ own needs.

Tonight is not different from all the other nights Stiles has spend at Derek’s place and in Derek’s arms; except it is. There is a shift in the air, nothing that could be described by words alone. It’s more heated and more passionate; more consuming and simply just _more_.

They’re both panting against each other’s lips when they part long minutes later, mouths swollen and spit- slick.

“Will you- “ Derek’s voice sounds raw and broken like he can’t help himself, like he’s barely keeping it together. He moves to lick Stiles’ ear shell and moans when he feels a deep groan vibrate through Stiles’ body.

“Will you do something for me tonight, Stiles? Would you- will you be good for me?”

The nod he gets in response is so eager and it almost knocks their heads together. Derek chuckles.

“I love your eagerness, you know? It’s almost like you’d do everything for me.”

Stiles suppresses a gasp.

Oh, he would do that, and even more. He would fulfill every single one of Derek’s wishes and fantasies without even asking for the meaning behind them. But he won’t tell Derek that just now. Stiles is pretty sure Derek’s knows that anyway; creepy werewolf senses and all that.

“Please tell me whatever you want me to do involves your dick and my ass! Or your ass and my dick; I’m not gonna be picky about that one. Though you should probably know that I’ve been dreaming about your dick in my butt for weeks now; _weeks_ , Derek! And there is only so much a guy can take before he dies because of blue balls. There have been cases of that, Derek, did you know that? This one guy really died, to death, Derek. You should take this topic – “

At this point, the only thing that could shut him up is Derek’s tongue in his mouth and Stiles groans happily while he sucks on it and feels Derek’s groin jerk against his own. He’s being dragged into the living room in a blink of the eye, only to get pressed against the next door.

“You haven’t answered my question yet, Stiles.”

And okay, maybe he’s got a kink for Derek ordering him around, not that Stiles would be particularly surprised. He groans helplessly.

“You are such a horrible person, Hale, I have no idea why I like you that much.”

Derek hums against Stiles cheek while his warm fingers dip just beneath Stiles’ waistband. “Must be my good looks.”

Stiles tries a weak laugh, but it comes out suspiciously close to a moan.

“Not that I’m complaining right now, don’t get me wrong. I’m more than happy to be right where I am, between this door and you, believe me; this is like my favorite place in the world right now, but to come back to your plans- ?”

When Derek pulls back, his eyes are almost completely swallowed by his pupils and his lips are blood red and Stiles knees almost give out. Then Derek’s eyes drop to Stiles’ own lips and he traces them with one gentle fingertip.

“I just thought we could do something special tonight.”

It comes out more as a question than a statement and Stiles holds his breath. Does Derek mean-

“I won’t have sex with you, Stiles.”

Aw, damn it to hell!

“You’ll be 18 in a few months. Don’t you think we can wait that long? Your father really doesn’t need one more reason to shoot me.”

Stiles leans up against Derek and brings up a hand to caress the nape of his neck.

“First of all, dad doesn’t want to shoot you. Not anymore, anyway. Second of all, please don’t ever mention my old man _ever_ again while one or both of us have boners. _Ever_.”

Derek smirks. “Sure, as long as you stop using the word ‘boner’. Now, that plan? Do I have your attention?”

He presses a strong leg up against Stiles’ crotch and the boy lets his legs fall open and his head back with a dull thud.

“I’m all ears, promise!”

It comes out way too breathy and Stiles is rewarded with a searing hot kiss that seems to liquefy his bones instantly and fucking hell, is Derek going to stop smirking anytime soon this night? Or, at least, you know – get _on_ with it??

Seem like the werewolf gods above show some kind of mercy because next thing Stiles knows is Derek leaning in and whispering in his ear, hot and low and dirty; like a secret to everyone but them and even the walls in the room are not allowed to listen in.

When Derek finally pulls back to have a better look at Stiles’ face, Stiles can only imagine what he must look like – already wrecked with his pupils blown wide and black, mouth bitten raw and holy hell, he’s panting like he’s just ran for miles.

Derek just cups his face. “Yeah?” And all Stiles can do is nod and hope for small mercies like the one that he won’t come in the next few minutes. Untouched.

Then he’s on Derek’s fancy black leather couch with Derek hovering over him smirking like a cat who’s got the cream. Just … more wolf- y.

“You’ve been so good, Stiles”, he whispers, nosing along Stiles’ exposed neck. “So good for me, waited so long. You deserve a reward, don’t you think?”

Derek may think Stiles is still coherent at this point, but he’s _not_ , whimpering at every of Derek’s touches and caresses, trying to get more.

“Take your clothes off, yeah? Want to see you. Will you show me, Stiles? What you’re doing at night alone, when you think about me? You do think about me, right? Come on, show me!”

Stiles hands are shaking with anticipation, because apparently he’s got an exhibitionism kink going on he wasn’t aware of. He has to fumble a bit, but finally he kicks his sneakers off, then his jeans and jerks his shirt impatiently over his head.

The leather feels too cool against the overheated skin of his thighs and ass and Stiles can’t do anything to prevent goose bumps spreading all over his legs and chest. Not even daring to look up to meet Derek’s eyes Stiles licks his lips and settles deeper into the cushions and lets his legs fall open.

Holy shit, it does feel good. He isn’t even doing anything yet, not even touching what he wants to touch the most, but just _being_ here, naked on Derek’s couch, hard and wanting – Stiles has never felt so freaking naughty in his entire life. (And he’s done a shit ton of naughty stuff.)

Taking one last encouraging breath, Stiles lets his hand travel over his flushed chest and flat stomach, toys with the dark hair just below his navel, tugs on it like he would do in his bed at night. Or day. Or morning – whatever. His fingertips are just as cool as the leather and Stiles doesn’t even try to suppress a visible shudder this time.

Then he risks a glance towards his boyfriend who sits in a matching loveseat opposite of him – and is visibly affected by Stiles’ doing. He hasn’t lost any clothing yet, but that doesn’t hide the prominent bulge in his jeans.

Instead, Derek leans back and shoves his hips up. He smiles wickedly and rubs his crotch pleasurably.

“Come on, Stiles. Quit teasing me like that.” His voice is so, so deep and Stiles’ cock gives a twitch at that. He licks his lips.

“Okay, big bad wolf. Get ready for the show of your life…”  



End file.
